A Trip of Friendship
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Sonic and Tails aren't speaking to each other at all after what happened to Cosmo. But will Amy's trip for them change that? This story is for The Moonstar9's Writing Contest, round 3.


Hello. This story is for The Moonstar9's Writing Contest, round 3. Enjoy.

* * *

**A Trip of Friendship**

Tails sighed in a depressing kind of manner as he stared ahead, at nothing. It was just the wall, a brown colored wall in the two tailed fox's room. He was still in deep woe after what happened to Cosmo. He had _killed_ her. It was all his fault that she died. It was also Sonic and Shadow's fault as well. They didn't even try to do anything to save her!

_He_ didn't even try anything to save her.

He felt shameful and so very guilty. But most of all, he felt so very remorseful.

Everyone is always trying to cheer him up every day, but they don't help at all. Well, everyone except Sonic the Hedgehog. He and Tails haven't spoken since they were on the Blue Typhoon. It was awful. Tails felt that he should apologize to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He felt so miserable right now, so empty.

**[WITH SONIC]**

Sonic sat in his house, not saying a word and staring off into nothing. He was just in his room, sitting on his bed. He hasn't spoken to Tails at all since they were on the Blue Typhoon. Sonic wondered if Tails blamed him for Cosmo's death, which he probably does.

"_He probably does…"_ Sonic thought miserably as he sighed, leaning forward and putting his face in his hands. He wondered if he and Tails were still friends, he wondered if they were still brothers.

Suddenly, he began to hear loud banging from outside his door. He knew it was Amy. She has been trying to get him out of his house for some time now. But he refused to come out. He really didn't want to show his face to anyone.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" The pink hedgehog screamed from outside of the door.

Sonic sighed. He wondered why Amy wouldn't just use her hammer to knock down the door herself.

Suddenly, he could hear the door being knocked down by the pink hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog sighed again.

Amy burst into his room, holding her hammer and glaring darkly at the blue hedgehog.

"SONIC!" Amy hollered venomously.

Sonic didn't look at her, still feeling very depressed. But he was also beginning to feel a little annoyed. "What is it, Amy…?" He questioned her quietly.

Amy looked shocked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT IS IT'?" She screamed, swinging her hammer at his head. "I've been trying to get you to open your door for months! I never broke down your door because I didn't want to upset you! But this time, I had no choice!"

Sonic didn't say anything.

"Sonic…" Amy said more calmly, not liking the way Sonic was acting. She really wished Sonic and Tails would be buddies again and would come out of their houses and act like their usual selves. "Please…don't be this way…Tails misses you…_I_ miss you."

"Wrong, Amy…Tails doesn't miss me. He completely loathes me now. It's over between Tails and I, Amy. We will never be friends again. I…I killed the one he loved…I killed her…" Sonic said quietly, his voice cracking a bit.

Amy sat down next to him and gently wrapped her arms around his body, holding him close. Sonic flinched a little but then relaxed a little bit, blinking back tears.

"I killed Cosmo…" Sonic whispered.

"No you didn't!" Amy snapped at him, hugging him tighter. "You all did what you had to do…"

"Tails blames me and Shadow for what we did! Tails blames himself as well! He can never forgive me and he can never forgive himself either. Don't you see that, Amy? Why can't you just see it?" Sonic pulled out of her embrace.

Amy looked hurt. "Sonic…being depressed isn't going to solve anything…" She whispered.

"You don't understand…" Sonic said coldly, looking at the pink hedgehog. "You've…you've never killed anyone before…you don't understand…"

"But Sonic…" Amy got up and stared down at him. "It was Cosmo's choice! She saved the galaxy!"

"It was also our choice…" Sonic whispered sorrowfully. "She didn't have to die…we…we could've found another way…we just could've found one…"

"There was no other way, I'm sorry to say, Sonic," Amy told him while getting fed up with his attitude. She pulled out her hammer again, staring at him. "Now you go to Tails' house and be friends with him again!"

Sonic refused to say anything.

Amy raised her hammer, lifted it up, and then swung it at the blue hedgehog's head, knocking him out instantly.

**[A LONG WHILE LATER]**

Sonic opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was lying in a beautiful forest. The birds were chirping beautifully everywhere and everything was just…majestic and mysterious, very peaceful and quiet.

"Where in the world am I?" He muttered, looking around.

Suddenly, he heard a groan from beside him. He jumped a little and turned around to see Tails lying there in the grass beside him, a large bump on his forehead. The blue hedgehog immediately wondered if the fox was alright.

"Tails? Tails, are you alright?" Sonic questioned him hesitantly, as he placed a hand onto his arm, shaking him a bit.

"I…I think so…" Tails mumbled dazedly as he sat up, looking around in confusion. "Where…where are we…? Ow…my head…" Tails whispered and gently placed his hand onto the large bump on his forehead.

Sonic suddenly realized that his head was throbbing in pain as well. He reached up and felt a bump on the side of his head, hissing in pain when he touched it. "Eh…I don't know where we are…" He answered the yellow fox.

Tails got to his feet, swaying a bit. After that he looked around, his eyes narrowing. "I can't remember how I got here. All I remember is…a hammer…" He mumbled.

"Amy's hammer…" Sonic corrected him. "She completely knocked me out. I guess she knocked you out too."

Tails ignored him. He really didn't want to speak to Sonic and he really didn't want to be near him. But, he felt that he needed to be near him. He actually missed him. But, at the same time, he wanted to get away from him. Was their friendship completely ruined?

"But then…who brought us here?" Sonic said quietly, taking a step forward, feeling a cool and nice breeze pass over him. He suddenly felt…at peace. "This is a nice place." He whispered.

"Yeah, we can't enjoy our stay here. We need to be finding our way back home." Tails snapped at him irritably. After that he began walking through the forest quickly, his tails swishing from side to side.

Sonic's ears flattened against his head sorrowfully and he looked down. _"Tails hates me…he really does hate me…"_ Sonic thought as he followed his used to be brother. "I don't blame him…" He whispered.

**[AN HOUR LATER]**

Sonic and Tails walked through the seemingly endless forest for a very long while before stopping at a river. "This is a really big forest," Sonic sighed as he sat down in front of the river. "Maybe we should take a break…"

"Right…" Tails muttered and sat down away from him, making sure to keep his distance from the blue hedgehog.

Sonic sat there, staring off in front of him, trying not to look at the two tailed fox. He wondered why Tails didn't just fly up above the forest and leave him there.

Tails watched Sonic from the corner of his eye, frowning. He wished it wasn't this way between him and the blue hero. He wished Cosmo didn't have to die at all. Why didn't Super Sonic or Super Shadow do anything to find a way to save Cosmo?

Why didn't _he_ find a way to save Cosmo?

Tails suddenly felt sick inside and he held his stomach, tears appearing his eyes. He blamed himself, Sonic, and Shadow for Cosmo's death. Why did it have to happen?

The two tailed fox closed his eyes and sighed shakily. Then he opened his eyes again once he calmed down. He could see that Sonic was watching him silently. Tails wondered why Sonic didn't just run out of the forest at supersonic speed, leaving him there.

**[BACK AT HOME]**

Cream, Amy, Cheese, and Vanilla were all having tea outside Vanilla's house. They are sitting at a small, round table, enjoying the nice day.

Amy reached forward and grabbed her cup of tea, taking a sip from it softly.

"So how is Sonic and Tails doing on their trip, Amy?" Cream asked Amy in her soft and caring voice.

Amy sat her cup of tea down, giving the rabbit a smile. "Oh, they're doing just fine! I'm sure once they get back from their trip they'll be brothers again!" Amy said sweetly.

Cream smiled happily. "Well, that's just nice! Right, Cheese?" She asked her Chao friend.

Cheese nodded. "Chao, chao!"

"Well, that would be very delightful when those two become friends again." Vanilla said kindly.

Amy nodded, a big smile on her face.

**[BACK WITH SONIC AND TAILS]**

Sonic and Tails had started walking again, trying to find a way out of the strange forest.

"How come I've never been here before?" Sonic wondered out loud, his eyes surveying everywhere.

Tails didn't say anything to that.

Sonic sighed heavily and remorsefully as they continued on. Tails wasn't speaking to him at all now.

After a while, it had begun to get dark. Sonic and Tails decided to stop for the night so they could rest. It was too dark to travel anyway. The night was incredibly peaceful and everything was silent and beautiful.

Tails lay down on his back, away from the blue hedgehog. He stared up at the starlit sky. He wondered…he wondered if Cosmo was one of those stars. "Maybe…Cosmo…" He whispered sorrowfully, tears appearing in his eyes.

Sonic stared up at the sky too, his hands behind his head. His eyes were half shut and he just seemed…very sad. _"Why does Tails blame me anyway? I mean…yeah…all three of us killed Cosmo…me, Shadow, and Tails. But still…why is he showing such anger to me?"_ He thought miserably.

Tails glanced at Sonic. He noticed that Sonic seemed really sad and lonely. He was shivering a bit as well. Tails didn't know if it was because of how chilly it was now or if it's because he's crying.

"Sonic…" Tails sighed remorsefully. "I just can't…I just can't forgive myself for what I did. But maybe…maybe I can forgive you." He whispered.

"Tails." Sonic suddenly spoke up loud and clear, his voice shaky and cracking a bit.

Tails jumped a little and then rolled onto his side to look at the blue hedgehog. Sonic is staring right at him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Y-Yes, Sonic…?" Tails asked.

"Do you hate me?" Sonic questioned him in a very serious tone of voice. He brought his hands up and quickly rubbed the tears out of his eyes, not wanting Tails to see him cry.

Tears began to appear in the two tailed fox's eyes now after hearing what Sonic said. Tails disliked that word a lot, 'hate'. He really didn't hate Sonic! He would never hate Sonic!

"No!" Tails exclaimed quickly. "How could I hate you? You're my…you're my best friend, Sonic! You're…my brother…" Tails told him sorrowfully as the tears began rolling down his cheeks. "Don't you ever think I hate you…don't you ever…" Tails whispered and then closed his eyes. He began to actually cry now, unable to hold it back.

Sonic's eyes were very wide as he watched Tails weep in front of him. Sonic hesitated before scooting over to him, pulling the little fox into his arms and hugging him. He was glad that Tails didn't hate him. He was glad that Tails still thought of him as a friend and as a brother.

"I'm sorry, Tails…" Sonic whispered sadly.

Tails continued to cry but he managed to speak. "I-It's okay, S-Sonic," Tails wept. "It wasn't…it wasn't your fault or Shadow's fault…it was mine all along…"

Sonic pulled away from Tails some, looking him straight in the eye. A frown appeared on Sonic's face and he looked very serious. "Tails, it's not your fault…Cosmo made her choice. Please…cheer up, little buddy. Because if you don't cheer up then I won't cheer up!"

Tails finally calmed down and he sat there in Sonic's hug, contemplating Sonic's words. Yes, it had been Cosmo's choice to die to save the galaxy, but it was _him_ who fired Super Sonic and Super Shadow at her. In a way, _he_ killed her.

"Sonic," Tails spoke up, pulling away from Sonic's hug and getting up into a sitting position. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for ever putting the blame on you. We're best friends and brothers and I would like it to stay that way. But…" Tails looked at him. "I will never forgive myself for what I did to Cosmo."

"You're not alone, buddy," Sonic told him, putting a comforting arm around the small fox. "I feel the same way. Maybe, eventually, we'll forgive ourselves…"

Tails nodded. "Maybe…"

**[THREE WEEKS LATER]**

Amy was sitting outside her house reading a book. Every day she wondered when Sonic and Tails would come back from their little trip. Amy had knocked both of them out weeks ago and brought them to some strange forest she had found not too long ago. She wondered if they were okay.

Suddenly, she heard laughter.

Amy looked away from her book and down a dirt road. She could see someone coming.

Whoever they were, they were approaching very quickly.

Suddenly, Sonic sped by, laughing with Tails flying by his side, a big and happy smile on his face.

Amy watched them go with wide eyes, fixing her quills. Then she smiled and then began laughing herself. She felt so happy now!

"Well, it looks like my plan worked!" Amy cheered joyfully and then rushed to go tell everyone else that Sonic and Tails were back from their long trip.

**THE END**


End file.
